Robin Hood Meets The Avengers
by AvengerByDeath
Summary: So, Robin Hood is teleported somewhere and he meets Thor who takes him to the Avengers. Tickling. Cute. Should read. Just do it. Please.
1. Chapter 1 Meeting the Team

Robin Hood ran through the streets of New York, wondering where he was and where his Merry Men were. More importantly, where was Maid Marian? While he was running, he came across a man with a hammer. Robin Hood was immediately on guard. He pulled up the hood to the outfit he was wearing and looked at the tall blonde.

"Who are you? You are dressed most strangely," the tall blonde asked.

"I am Robert Guysman," Robin introduced, taking the first name that popped to his mind.

"I am Thor," the man replied.

"Fine day here in... well... where am I?" Robin asked.

"You are located in New York," Thor informed. "Where are you from?"

"I... I am from Nottinghamshire," Robin answered. Then he saw someone behind him, ready to strike. "LOOK OUT!" Robin pulled his sword out and jumped to the villian.

"Well, hello," Robin smiled.

"Move. I want to get to blonde," the man said. Robin then tried one of his favorite tricks, he tickled his opponent's nose with the tip of his sword. The opponent slapped the sword out of Robin Hood's hand. Robin grabbed his staff and began to battle the man. The man started punching at him. Robin Hood just simply dodged it. After about ten minutes of the man trying to hit him, Robin wacked the man in the head and he was out cold.

"That was a simple battle. You do not have the best of fighters here in New York," Robin turned around and smiled.

"You are an amazing fighter, and we could use another talented soldier. Come. You can join my team," Thor offered. Robin agreed and Thor led him to the Avengers.

"Where is the Sheriff? And Prince John?" Robin asked.

"Who?" Thor questioned. "We do not have such people here."

"Really?" Robin asked.

"Really," Thor agreed.

"Oh, then, I am not really Robert Guysman, I am Robin Hood," Robin confessed. "The best archer in Sherwood."

"If you believe that you are the best archer, then you have not met my teammate Clint Barton," Thor chuckled.

"I would love to have an archery contest with Sir Clint," Robin laughed.

"Ha ha, we have a competetive one here," Thor slapped Robin on the back, sending him to the ground.

"What a mighty slap," Robin smiled as he got up.

"Sorry," Thor apologized.

"Sorry? Why are you sorry? You should be proud to have a slap like that," Robin congradulated.

"Yo Thor. Who is this?" a dark haired man walked in. How strange. He had a glowing chest. At first Robin thought it was Little John, but he would notice Robin anywhere.

"I am Robin Hood," Robin answered.

"Cool. Thor, um, Loki needs help. He's... just go," the man pushed Thor. "Loki would love your outfit, Tinker Bell."

"My name is Robin Hood. It is actually quite simple," Robin corrected.

"Whatever. Any talents? Specialties?" the man asked.

"First, what's your name?" Robin questioned.

"Tony. Tony Stark," Tony answered.

"Nice to meet you. And yes, I do have a talent. Many actually. I am the best archer in Sherwood," Robin started. "I am also quite good with a staff and sword. Where I am from, I am an outlaw."

"Good, we all are," Tony smiled. "And you are not the best archer. Clint is."

"We will see about that. Where is Clint located?" Robin asked.

"JARVIS! Tell Clint to meet me at the target range," Tony screamed.

"Who are you talking to?" Robin questioned.

"Yes Sir," JARVIS replied.

"Just follow me," Tony ordered. Robin obeyed and then saw a man with blond hair at the archery range, shooting targets with ease.

"Why are you here if you know you can't get better?" Tony asked.

"It's a good time waster. Who's this?" Clint nodded his head at Robin and shot another target.

"I am Robin Hood, the best archer in Sherwood," Robin smirked.

"Oh it's on," Clint smirked as well. He shot a target and made a perfect bullseye. Robin took his place and aimed carefully. He shot and split Clint's arrow in half. Tony just stood there with his mouth open. Clint had his arms in the air and was frozen.

"Might not want to stand like that if you do not enjoy being tickled," Robin poked Clint's side and Clint jumped.

"Hey!" he screamed.

"I was just warning you," Robin moved on to the next target.

They shot moving targets and neither of them missed. After that, they shot targets without looking. Clint was good at that, but Robin was slightly better. When the contest was over, Robin was the victor.

"I knew I was the best," Robin smiled.

"The best at what?" Bruce asked.

"Archery. They had a contest," Tony smirked.

"Who did?" Bruce questioned.

"Clint and our new teammate Robin Hood," Tony answered.

"I know who Robin Hood is. My friend's son has to read about him," Bruce smiled.

"I am in a book?" Robin asked.

"Yeah," Bruce said. Then he started explaining about how he was a famous outlaw and all his good deeds until Robin shushed him.

"I know what you are talking about. Well, I have done them all myself," Robin smiled.

"I'm still in shock that you beat me," Clint announced. "How?"

"I am the best, that is all," Robin chuckled.

"You beat Clint in archery!? It doesn't get any better than this!" Bruce screamed.

"JARVIS, send the team to the living room," Tony ordered.

"Yes Sir," JARVIS replied. Once everyone was in the living room, Tony started talking.

"Thor found another teammate. He is a great archer and skilled fighter. Robin Hood!" Tony introduced.

"Are you better than Clint?" Steve cried.

"Yes, indeed. I beat him at his own contest," Robin smiled.

"Why are you dressed like Tinker Bell?" Clint smirked.

"This is how my friends and I dress," Robin was saddened by the memory of his friends.

"Don't get down. We'll find them," Bruce promised.

"Wait a minute, where is the man that was sitting there?" Robin reached for his bow.

"Calm down, it was only Loki," Tony said.

"Where is he?" Robin questioned again.

"Here I am," Loki whispered in Robin's ear. Robin jumped up and cracked Loki in the head with his staff.

"Ow," Loki rubbed his aching head. Every Avenger was rolling around on the floor laughing.

"Stop! It was not that funny!" Loki screamed. "It hurt."

"Tinker Bell just wacked you with his staff! Hahahaha!" Clint laughed.

"My name is not Tinker Bell. It's Robin Hood," Robin smiled. Loki was pouting. Robin walked over and sat down next to the man.

"Cheer up," he ordered. Loki shook his head. "Come on." Loki shook his head. "Don't make me make you." Loki shook his head. Robin pounced onto the god and held his hands above his head. Robin Hood then tickled his ribs mercilessly. All Loki could do was laugh, and laugh he did. Robin's skilled fingers tickled his ribs and sides until he was out of breath.

"YEILD! HAHAHAHA! I YEILD! STOHOHOHOHOHOP!" Loki screamed. Robin stopped.

"Good," Robin climbed off the god, leaving him on the floor with his eyes closed.

"Dang," Steve chuckled.

"I told him to cheer up. He didn't. I warned him. He refused," Robin explained. "So, I made him happier."

"It worked," Loki whispered.

"What was that?" Thor asked.

"I said it worked, Radar Ears!" Loki screamed.

"Ha. Good nickname," Robin smiled.

"Do you wish to know what would make me happier?" Loki questioned.

"RUN ROBIN RUN!" Steve warned.

"What?" Robin ignored Steve.

"Some well earned revenge!" Loki jumped on the man.

"He told you to run, moron," Tony chuckled, sitting down. Loki had pinned Robin down successfully.

"Now is this really needed?" Robin asked.

"Yes," Loki answered. He began tickling Robin's side quickly. Nobody expected Hood to react, but the outlaw was laughing.

"Loki! HHAHAHAHA! Please ahahahhahah stop!" Robin laughed.

"Do you yeild to me?" Loki asked.

"NEVER!" Robin screamed with laughter as Loki hit a sweetspot right bellow his ribcage. Robin finally broke free and pushed Loki off of him. Robin caught his breath quickly and looked the god dead in the eye.

Yes, the two will be very good friends.


	2. Chapter 2 Loki and Robin Tickle Fight

Robin Hood was walking around Stark Tower, still confused on how he got there. He accidently ran into Loki.

"Hello, old friend, do you want to trick?" Robin asked Loki.

"Yes. But first I want to ask you a question. Are you ticklish?" Loki questioned.

"You know the answer to that question," Robin slipped past Loki, but the god grabbed hold of his arm.

"You sure?" he asked. Dang, he was good.

"...Yes," Robin hesitated. Loki pounced onto the boy.

"ACK! Lokihihihihihi!" Robin giggled as Loki ran his fingers up his sides.

"I think you are. Wow, the most wanted outlaw ticklish," Loki smiled. He then produced a pair of ghostly hands to hold Robin down. Robin fought the hands.

"Stop. Please. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO!" Robin's beg turned into a scream of laughter. Loki had rolled up the man's shirt and blew a raspberry on his stomach.

"Ooh, is this a sensative spot?" Loki questioned, blowing another raspberry. Robin screamed and sucked his stomach in. "Yes, I believe it is."

Loki then reached for Robin's face. Probably to blind him. No, he grabbed the feather off Robin's hat!

"No. Not that! Anything but that!" Robin begged. Loki just smiled. He placed the feather on Robin's stomach and twirled it in a flawless circle. Robin giggled and pulled against the hands holding him. No such luck pulling them free. Loki began swiping the feather across Robin's tummy, from one of his sides all the way to the other, stopping sometimes to tickle his bellybutton. Robin was laughing. He was laughing very hard.

"LOKI! PLEHEHHEHEASE STOP! I CAHAHAN'T TAHAHAHAKE IT!" Robin Hood pleaded.

"Oh. I will only stop when I know every little tickle spot you have," Loki smiled. Finally, the god stopped playing with Robin's tummy and used his fingers to fiercely tickle the man's ribs and sides. Robin jerked away and laughed at every touch to his second rib. Loki noticed and kneaded his second rib.

"Does this tickle worse?" Loki asked.

"AHAHAHAHA! YEHEHEHEHES! JUST STOHOHOHOP!" Robin laughed. After Loki finished his work on Robin Hood's ribcage he went for Robin's feet.

"No. No, please. I can't stand having my feet tickled. Please! Mercy!" Robin whined, pulling his booted feet away. Loki just produced some more hands to hold the outlaw's feet down. He gave the outlaw a one minute breather. Then, he got to work. He took the boots off his victim and used the feather to stroke the man's feet skillfully. When Robin's face represented his name, Loki stopped.

"Had enough?" Loki asked.

"Yes! Please no more! I'm ready to pass out!" Robin begged.

"One more thing," Loki switched the side of the feather to tickle with the pointed end. He used it to pretend to write his name many times. Robin was going crazy.

"LOKI! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOHOHOHAHHHAHAHA! NOHOHOHAHA!" Robin couldn't finish a sentence he was laughing so hard. Loki stopped and the ghostly hands disappeared. Robin tackled Loki and smirked.

"Now... it is time... for revenge," Robin panted.

"Now, Robin Hood, please consider that I am very ticklish and that you shouldn't try and kill me," Loki reasoned. Robin payed no such attention.

"Let's start how you started, shall we? Oh... I need this," Robin waved the feather over Loki's now bare stomach. Loki was smiling just by looking at the feather. When the tickling sensation took over Loki's body, he giggled.

"Oh, is the God of Mischief ticklish?" Robin laughed.

"Nohoho!" Loki giggled. When Robin jammed Loki's ribs, Loki screamed like a girl and laughed. Robin was in his own fit of laughter after the girlish squeal.

"My... my daughter has a lower voice than that," Robin laughed, still tickling Loki. Loki's face was red and he was panting.

Robin then tickled the god's feet mercilessly. Loki screamed with laughter for a good five minutes. Then, Robin stopped. He released the god and helped him up.

"Now. We are to never speak of this ever," Loki ordered.

"Okay. But no promises are to be made," Robin winked at Loki and walked off. Loki immediately knew that Robin was his friend.

His _best_ friend.


End file.
